The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for and a method of performing an inspection and metrology process, and in particular, to an inspection/metrology apparatus, which is used in a process of fabricating a semiconductor device, and a method of inspecting and measuring the semiconductor device using the apparatus.
Semiconductor devices may be a key component of various information and communication instruments. With the rapid advance of information and communication technology, there is an increasing demand for a high-performance and high-density semiconductor devices.
In many cases, the production of semiconductor devices is facilitated by a precisely controlled fabrication process. Such a precisely controlled fabrication process may be used to produce semiconductor devices that include a large number of fine patterns. During this process, an inspection apparatus may be used to inspect the fine patterns, and a measurement apparatus may be used to measure widths or thicknesses of the fine patterns. However, both the inspection apparatus and the measurement apparatus may occupy a significant amount of space in a fabrication line, which may increase the cost, and decrease the efficiency of the fabrication process.